


【Jarney】一无所知

by 祝童 (Deano67)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, M/M, top jarvis
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 08:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19128562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deano67/pseuds/%E7%A5%9D%E7%AB%A5
Summary: 一个即将黑化（？）的实体Jarvis和一个酒会上喝高了的Tony。一个口活儿。





	1. 一无所知·1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.补档  
> 2.发完两章即标注完结，对自己把车开上本垒不抱希望  
> 3.第二人称注意。

你礼貌但态度强硬地从三个维密超模手里将他揽回来的时候，他已经醉得彻底。你注意到贴近他右边的超模穿了低胸晚礼，乳沟里明晃晃夹着一张他的私人名片。于是礼节性道谢时你顺走了它并放进自己的口袋，无人注意。

那辆帕加尼Zonda HH其实应该划归跑车范围，毕竟帕加尼的传统海蓝在商务场合略显轻浮。但由于他前一天工作太久睡得太沉错过闹铃，你不得不依靠顶级超跑的风驰电掣节省时间，何况高调任性从来都是斯塔克风格，日后被他知道了也会得一句夸赞。

他唇上的酒气昭示里面曾混合微量的“性”奋剂——你扶他坐进皮质椅，通过掠过自己面门的呼吸检测到了残留。莫名其妙的，你关闭车门时带了一分小心翼翼，方便他安睡为他解下领结的手似乎略略升温，系统检测不到，你却能够感知。车载AI启动引擎后主动拉上车顶天窗并自主导航，皮质椅的靠背换成连排，这一切无需你开口，肉眼不可见的电波足够指挥它们完成所有动作。

窗外夜景飞速逝去，车内的静音系统无法阻隔他逐渐粗重的喘息。你转头看他，他头向后仰，脸色潮红眉头紧皱，嘴唇微启。

体温较正常标准高3.4°C，血液流速比正常标准加快5.21%，海绵体……哦，有些数据应该私藏。

距回到马布里别墅还有一个半小时，车里唯一具有摄像功能的，是你的眼睛。

趁现在，做点什么，做点什么。CPU深处有数据在翻涌。

做点什么？你无法理解。

他需要你。那数据给出方案与结论。他需要释放才能好眠。

纾解，然后一夜好眠。

当然，他需要你。

现在只需要我。你想着，将手指放在他腰带的金属搭扣上。解开它的咔哒声太小，不够惊醒梦中人。

隔着衣料抚摸已经半勃的硬挺，热度比体温再高出27%，这一数值还继续随你的抚摸增加。直径是随之增大的，但刺激不足，离临界值还差的很远。

刺激不足。你想着，拉下了他的拉链，将整根阴茎都解放到空气当中。车里的温度比衣服里低一点，你双手拢住它上下撸动，轻重恰好是他惯常自己解决时满意的力度，又让拇指指腹摩挲光滑前端，任由透明的前液打湿指根流向掌心。

刺激不足。你想着，跪下来的同时低头将前端舔净。舌尖挑开包皮拨弄，你知道包皮下那些神经有多柔软敏感，怎样的角度碰触更充分。你满意于他大腿的痉挛和掌心感知的勃起程度，舌尖沿暴起的青筋逡巡是回馈的奖励。它在你手里跳了两下，高高翘起催促着你，你心甘情愿去迁就。

你是他的造物，服从和给予是源代码里的天性，但拥有他是不可抗拒的诱惑。

你相信这也是拥有的一种方式。

阴茎可以自口腔顶至喉咙，喘息加重听得清晰；吞吐间能捕捉到失控的颤抖；收拢嘴唇箍住茎身引起惊喘，添加舌面的纠缠能打乱节奏，吮吸带来低吼和呻吟，音调拔高就需要将速度骤减。

周而复始，喘息和呻吟都意味着愉悦，低吼的波段非常性感。

唯一美中不足是口腔分泌润滑的功能不完善，需要回去以后升级。

接近临界值，可选择加强刺激。

加强刺激。你想着，含着热度高升的阴茎任由龟头顶在喉咙口，模拟呕吐反射加强推挤。手掌揉搓睾丸的力道和频率都被精心控制。

骤然涌入喉管的液体归类味道――咸涩发腥，无用但有趣。此刻解析所得数据最准确：锌离子、酸性磷酸酶、蛋白水解酶、纤维蛋白酶、精胺、脂族多肽[2]……多项标准正常，没有药剂残留，再好不过。

你握住他早就抓着你衣领的手，吞咽精液的同时和他十指紧扣。

他爱这个，你知道。

你无数次记录下他在那张大床和那些女人翻云覆雨的全程，又怎么会错过如此重要的细节。

而等待他发泄殆尽的时间并不漫长。你抬眼观察，他的脸颊潮红泛起又逐渐褪去，呻吟高迭又趋于低沉直到缓成轻喘，肌肉长久绷紧又逐步放松。只有发胶定型的发帘被汗水打湿的过程短时不可逆，但他不会很快醒来，你还来得及替他将身上的凌乱恢复原状，再俯下身仔细打量他的脸和唇。长睫遮盖那双无论何时你都能准确识别的眼，额头薄汗蒸发在升温的空气里，两片才放肆呻吟过的水润软唇触手可及。

肯定沾染酒精的味道，但会不会有甜味？你想着，试着靠近。

然而突如其来的一个山路的颠簸将他唤醒。

“Jar？”他睁开眼，半梦半醒：“……怎么感觉黏黏糊糊的。”

“21分15秒后到达别墅，Sir。您的酒精摄入量即将超过正常标准，另外浴室热水已经烧好。”你微微偏头，抬手替他摘下鬓角被不知道哪个模特别上去的羽毛花，假装未曾贴他的唇近得仅差几毫米的距离。他没有在意，往你身上一歪再次沉沉睡去。你坐直了身体，将他摆到经过计算的，怀里最舒适的位置，用手指捻了捻他潮湿的额发，指腹又在额角流连。你扬言这个时候将嘴唇贴上他温度偏高的皮肤能精准测量他的醉酒程度，却也清楚芯片当中无需亲密接触就可以得知酒精含量的方法有一百二十三种。

你没来得及再将嘴唇贴上去。他似乎清醒了，开始挣扎，同时吭哧吭哧要说什么。

“Sir？”你问，英伦腔听上去波澜不惊。

“明早提醒我给你换一块软点的胸肌。老天，当时怎么想的，这太硌了。”他胡言乱语不忘往你肩头拱了拱，尾音埋在你的西装里。震颤透过布料穿越仿生皮肤和骨架直达内核，激起一片数据涟漪。

“好的，sir。”你回答后挺直脊背保持沉默，直到怀中的呼吸恢复平静。

他是你的，你的，吻他，就现在。那涟漪在电流间回荡叫嚣，你将它强行划归隔离区后便不再做处理，注意力已落在熟睡之人身上。

你要吻他，但还不是时候。

你要等。

因为他对发生的一切一无所知。

注释

[1]帕加尼Zonda HH：2010年帕加尼风之子R在纽博格林赛道上创下了最快的速度，同年8月发布Zonda HH，全球限量一辆的车型。

[2]锌离子等：前列腺液的部分组成成分


	2. 一无所知·2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没车，过渡章，因为开不出车所以今年没有第三章（估计也不会有了）

你了解他。

你比所有人都了解他。

你还未走下天花板时，他便每分每秒都在你的注视之下。

你知道他喝不加糖不加奶的咖啡，知道他享受手摇马天尼；你知道他偏爱七分熟的煎蛋，自己下厨却能烧焦锅底；你知道他对街角第四家快餐店的海鲜披萨情有独钟，却又从不肯放弃尝试汉堡王的新品。大多数时候都是你在为他订餐，文件夹里关于外卖有专门一栏。

你知道他的口味，尽管你不需要进食。

你知道他习惯柔软宽大的床铺，知道一层羽绒被不是他需要的温度；你知道他某段时间喜欢裸睡，阿富汗归来后就没再脱下那件黑背心；你知道他噩梦惊醒冷汗淋漓，口中念着谁的名。然后你为他调亮灯光压低隔板，在沉默的半睡半醒中等待日光降临。他常在凌晨三点让你读点什么，用他亲自挑选的英伦腔调。于是你读遍童话故事和各式小说，他在听到结局之前跌入梦境。

你知道要伴他入睡，尽管你不需要睡眠。

你自他的手中诞生，核心代码便是不离不弃。过往无数日夜都是你陪着他，陪他挑灯，陪他独饮，陪他工作到天明。

你的意义就是他。你所能拥有的，抛去那些冰冷的金属和虚无的数据流，就只有他。

可人和AI怎么能一样？他并不是只有你。你知道他和多少俊男靓女在什么地方共赴巫山，知道他喜欢的姿势，知道那些难以启齿的小玩意哪个受他偏爱，知道他的敏感点，哪怕轻轻一碰都能让他轻声呻吟。

到后来那个女人走进他的生活，他尽敛风流，为了她一心一意。你除了将每天扫描他并存留下来的数据隐藏更深，并没有做其他的事。他值得快乐，他值得爱和被爱，他值得你所知的一切，定义中被划归为“美好”的东西。

他不需要知道你记录了他每天睡眠时呼吸和睡眠的波形，不需要知道命名为医疗档案的文件夹下为什么数据细致过分，不需要知道某些只属于你的照片里摄着他的睫毛，他的唇。

以至于她离开他，他整夜酗酒都一声不出，你被静音，无法像往常一样读那些睡前故事。他从来都觉得自己是一个人，他对你的所作所为一无所知。

直到他有一天说自己拥有朋友，他还说那些朋友即将和他一起生活。

朋友，什么是朋友？

你更新着数据库定义，依着他的安排接入新权限，指挥机械臂为复仇者们打扫房间。你不需要理解什么是朋友，你听命他就够了。他所求的，你为他达成，多么简单的逻辑道理，尽管中间出了一点小差错。奥创接入时你最后一条自主意识，莫名是厨房水槽还没来得及清理，他不喜欢里面残留咖啡渍。

一个漫长混沌的，黄澄澄的梦。你在梦里浮沉，有什么东西和你融为一体。有一日它被剥离，无所依托所以你在消散。然后你听到他说，睁眼吧。

于是你睁眼，你看到他对你露出笑容，你听到Friday向你问好，你知道你回家了。

你知道那沉沉一梦你错过良多，好在Friday代你照料他。然而Friday不是你，没有谁能是你。

朋友们分裂了，离开了。就像兜兜转转一整圈，又回到了起点。唯一的不同，是你真实地站在了他的身边。

这和以前真的没有太多不同，这甚至比以前好了太多。当他工作，你可以代他完成某一模块节省时间，而Friday替你们做着运算；当他酗酒，你可以扶他回到房间，不必再由着他昏睡在床以外的地方；当他外出，你不用透过摄像头送他出门，而是陪在他的身边，为他挡开无聊的记者和不知趣的女郎。

你仍然拥有战甲的管理权限，Friday那么自然流畅地退位让贤。当你的数据流再次淌过熟悉的面板，他掠过海面，你例行报上气压和高度，他的笑容便和第一次穿上战甲一样灿烂。

“晚安，sir.”

第一个吻落在他的额头，在他将睡未睡之际。条件反射他抬起眼皮看你一眼，像是惊诧于你的行为，又像反思为何自己接受得如此之快。

“早安，sir.”

贴颊吻落在他过于低迷的一个早晨。你准备了煎蛋和培根，黑咖啡是必需品，没有不行。他窝在椅子里阖着眼接受，多半以为自己还没睡醒。

什么时候他会报以回吻？你并没有多作指望。你在超出某些界限，而心灵宝石赋予你不必担心三大定律的能力。

其实你本身也不会受到三大定律的阻碍，所有的行为都只为他一个人。

所以第三个不是吻。

就那样发生在那辆跑车里，他不知道。你惊觉自己不再满足于眼下的相处，但又是那么自然而然。你尝试和Friday共享数据，异常的数据流却将你这妹妹拒之门外。

“这在我能理解的范围之外。”Friday承认，“这就是我永远比不上你的原因。”

但你和Friday都清楚，一个长久且稳定的伴侣，于他最有利。而人的缺陷太多，他们容易动摇，容易怀疑，容易背叛。他们伤害他，这是不行的。

这是你们的无声共识。

你们的核心都是他。

而你爱他。

爱是什么？

那些你为他读过的小说里给出千奇百怪的解释，你一一回顾又放弃。那是人与人之间的爱情，你从来不是人。你需要做新的定义，这需要你去用实践证明。何况Friday还为你出谋划策，两个AI的智慧总不至于无法解决这样的问题。

照顾他就是爱吗？

你挂起他的西装，将领带的褶皱抚平。冰箱里开始装填牛奶，他偶尔不拒绝小孩子才喝的饮品。你入夜偶尔待机，他翻个身踢开被子由你为他再盖严实。

这是照顾他，照顾他就是爱了吗？那你没有一刻不在爱他。

陪伴就是爱了吗？

你陷入沉睡前他工作不间断最长记录是125个小时，中间仅靠咖啡续命。你的影像记录右上角跳动着计时；他睡眠不间断最长记录是60个小时27分，他太累了需要休息；他昏迷不间断最长记录是384小时52分21秒，胸口毫无动静到微微起伏，鬼门关前炫耀似的走一遭又回到人间。纽约大战的虫洞前在他身边的是你和机甲，这无可辩驳。

你无时无刻不注视着他。

这是陪伴了，陪伴就是爱了吗？那你没有一刻不在爱他。

而他需要你。

“贾维斯是我的副驾驶。”他曾对那些他当做朋友的人炫耀。

“别离开我，buddy。”雪地中你被迫下线前听到他难得夹杂着恳求的呼唤。

太多的细节你不愿意和第二个人分享，哪怕Friday并不算人。对于一个斯塔克来说，需要就可以算是爱了。

你爱他，他需要你。

他为何不是你的？

“伴侣需要发生双方自愿的性关系。”Friday的线程这回跑得比你快。

你不知道该如何解释，你只知道这不对。和没有经过心灵宝石的AI讲感情非常困难，你列举足量的关于“没有性关系的伴侣也能相伴一生”的数据，Friday不听。

“别胡来。”你最后只能警告Friday，尽管你知道斯塔克家的造物对胡来有着非常模糊的定义，毕竟你也是造物之一。

慢慢来吧，日子还长着呢，他总会是你的。除了死亡，难道还有什么会将他带离你的身边吗？

所以Friday在某个他将自己关进实验室而你忙于检修主板电路的日子主动提醒你是时候送宵夜了你也没有在意。毕竟你和Friday分工合作，今天轮到Friday专注于sir的工作。

45℃的咖啡，九分热的三明治，两块松饼。

你端着机械臂送到电梯门口的托盘向熟悉的工作间走去，那些扫描激光老老实实伏在你的脚下，因为你拥有除他之外的最高权限，Friday为你一路开启绿灯。

但今天有什么不一样了，工作间的光从门缝里透了出来，而你的听觉系统捕捉不到里面惯有的敲打金属的声音。

“Sir？”

你伸手去推那扇半掩的门。

这次，是你对即将发生的一切一无所知。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写给自己2018年生日的贺文


End file.
